Dear Future Nick
by purplefishcake
Summary: Sick of how Phoenix has become, Maya writes a letter addressed to the Phoenix of the future.


Dear Future Nick,

I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.

So does Pearly. She hates you too.

What is wrong with you, Nick? The fact that you're reading this at all means that you're still the carefree Hobo version of you who has thrown his entire life away to dedicate the remainder of his years to playing the piano. Or whatever occupation you have right now.

What happened to the brilliant attorney I knew who took impossibly bleak cases no other lawyer would take, who sometimes voluntarily treats me to burgers, who believes wholeheartedly that his clients are innocent no matter what the evidence against them says, who always managed to turn the tables around at the last minute?

You see, Nick, I loved that version of you. I still do, and don't you dare reply me with something as stupid as "There was nothing I could do" because you always did something. That's what mattered. And those somethings had always, _always_, helped you win cases. And even saved my life a couple of times. Why didn't you do something, Nick? Anything?

I'm disappointed in you, Nick. I really am. To tell you the truth, I didn't believe any of them, not even Edgeworth, when they told me how much you've changed over _that _case. How depressed you became. How one day you woke up and became this stranger we couldn't recognize. We lost you. You, who had been so…well, _you_ had disappeared off the face of the earth. I thought they were lying, because this wasn't something you would do. I know, because you're my best friend, the brother I never had, occasionally my voice of reason and one of the only people in this world that I love. I was your butt-kicking side-kick, remember? We were partners in crime who solved crime.

I thought we could do that, you know. Work together for ever. The same way I thought that I could one day attend Mia's wedding, watch her children grow up and tell them how amazing their mother was, as a sister, a lawyer and a spirit medium. The same way I thought that, one day, my aunt's megalomania would go away and we could finally reconcile as family of awesome spirit mediums. I guess you can see how thinking and hoping will never work out for me.

Why didn't you retake the bar? I heard it was possible once. You could have been an attorney again at any point in time in the past couple of years, but you didn't. I know that you know that you could. There's no point in making excuses anymore, Nick, so stop making them.

I'm starting to worry about you. Scratch that, I _have_ been worrying about you for years now. At first, I thought that this was just a phase. Something you'll grow out of. So I left you alone to sort things out yourself. It was too late when I realized that this was like my obsession with burgers. It won't go away, no matter how hard I try.

I'm sorry, Nick. I'm so very sorry. Oh, look at me—I'm crying now. I can't stop. Nick, I can't stop crying. I can't stop crying. I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't there with you then; I'm not there with you now. But I should have been, and I should be. Why? Because I might have made a difference if I had been there to support you. If I couldn't, then maybe I could have helped you consider new job options. You can't see or hear me, but I'm pishing at you and your insistent claims of being a talented pianist.

See, this world does not need an ace (I've just pished again, Nick) pianist—it's got enough of those already. It needs an ace attorney. Specifically, you, Phoenix Wright. Trucy should be old enough to take care of herself now. You can't use her as an excuse anymore. When will you admit that, Nick?

It doesn't matter. I still think that this is a phase. The fact that you've taken Trucy under your wing, just like how you took me in when I had nowhere to go, proves that there's still a little piece of the old Nick buried deep down under this hobo guise. And any day now, this little piece will take over, and then you're going to go back to being the old you, winning cases left and right. Nothing's going to stop you.

I believe in you, Nick. I believe that the old you will come back again. I don't know when, but I do. And it's not just me. Pearly, Gumshoe, Larry, Edgeworth—and even Franziska—we believe in you, and we will wait for the day Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney returns to court, with the biggest case of his life, and make a comeback that would shock the legal world.

And I'll be there. It won't be like the last time, I promise. I'll be there, cheering you on from the sidelines. And after it's all over, you can take me to our favorite burger joint, your treat. Just like old times.

Love always,  
Present Maya

* * *

Phoenix reread the letter he received in the mail the previous week. Letting a smile form on his lips, he fitted the letter into the envelope on the bedside table.

"_Please send this to the following address in five years, unless I come by and take it back. Thank you, Mr. Mailman_," he read from the envelope. He chuckled and put it on top of one of the piles of Steel Samurai recordings his former assistant had sent him.

The door opened and a reporter walked in, one hand holding a Dictaphone and the other, his notes for the interview he had finally managed to set up with Phoenix Wright, a legend in the world of law.

"Last question, Mr. Wright," the reporter said, "What are you going to do next?"

Phoenix smiled. "Well, it's finally over," he replied. The reporter nodded, urging him to continue. "You know, thinking about it… I've been a piano player longer than I was a lawyer. Now that everything's sorted, and I've got time on my hands, maybe I'll take some lessons." He hid a smile from the reporter, thinking about how Maya would have at least been a little happy about him deciding to improve his piano playing.

And thinking about Maya, he came to realize that he didn't want to let her down. She had been waiting for seven years after all. In fact, the whole world had been.

He turned his head to face the reporter, who had been waiting patiently for him to continue. He grinned and tried his best to sound as flippant as he possibly could. He didn't want to give anyone false hope, after all.

"Or maybe I'll take the bar exam… again."

And then he laughed.

* * *

**A/R: I know, it's different from my usual work, but I'm still proud of it nonetheless. Anyways, I've just found out about the plans for the fifth Phoenix Wright game. Yes, you read right. Fifth! As in, Phoenix will be going back to court! But the sad thing is, Maya won't have much (if any) screen time. Sigh. I really liked Maya :(**

**...Okay, fine. I admit that I'm really slow and not very up-to-date, considering the fact that this was announced years ago, but I know now! That should count, right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
